Talk:Season 6/@comment-26073625-20150420073403
CHARLES’S STORY. Jessica DiLaurentis and Marion Cavanaugh were sisters. Jessica married Mr. DiLaurentis. After marrying Mr. DiLaurentis, Mrs. D had an affair with Peter Hastings. Jessica ended up having Jason, and when she found out it was Peter’s kid, she and Peter decided to keep it a secret. About a year later, Mrs. D got pregnant with another son. This son was Charles. In the video, Jessica was holding a baby. That baby was Alison, which Jessica later gave birth to. Jason was the older boy that went and kissed her on the head after Jessica said to “come give your sister a kiss.” Charles was the other blonde boy, the younger one, who went and tapped the baby on the head. Charles was a very hard child to deal with. From the beginning, he was a very destructive child. Charles then seemed to show aggressive behavior toward Alison, and even broke her arm. Jessica had no idea why, until a Charles was slightly older. Charles started wearing Alison’s clothes and tried to look like a girl. Mr. DiLaurentis freaked out and sent Charles away to Radley, claiming that he didn’t want to have a transgender son. In the Christmas episode, Alison found two yellow dresses in the piano. When she asks her mom about it, Mrs. DiLaurentis states that if Mrs. DiLaurentis knew about the two yellow dresses, he would leave them. That’s when Jessica convinces Alison to tell her first lie and say she only saw one yellow dress. On the side, the present day Alison was with Mona and asked, “Who was the other yellow dress for?” She paused as if to think about it, then asked, “Was the dress for Bethany?” BETHANY’S STORY. I think that Bethany Young was Marion Cavanaugh’s daughter. I think Bethany was deformed, and that’s why she gave Bethany away. She knew she couldn’t offer Bethany the type of help she needed. Bethany was adopted by the Youngs. Bethany grew up a few towns over and became friends with Sara (this will be important later). Bethany had anger issues because she knew she was adopted and felt abandoned by her own mother. When she old enough, she decided to try and get in contact with Marion. By that time Marion was already a patient at Radley. Bethany started acting out because she wanted to get into Radley to see her birth mom for the first time since she was a little girl, and finally got sent away. There Bethany came in contact with Marion. Jessica also worked on the board at Radley to keep and eye on Charles and her sister. Bethany had no idea why Marion was so depressed and upset, and then she learned the truth: Jessica, Marion’s sister, was having an affair with Marion’s husband (Bethany’s real father). Bethany freaked out on Mrs. D, and threatened to expose the truth to Alison. In the midst of anger, Jessica pushed Marion off the roof for exposing what happened. Jessica told Bethany that if she ever tried to tell Alison about her affair with Marion’s husband, she would kill her, too. SARA HARVEY I believe that Sara Harvey is Hanna’s twin. For starters, both of their names don’t end with the letter H. A lot of parents choose to have a pattern with their children’s names. I think Sara and Hanna were the twins from the twin story, and that Sara was given away by Mrs. Marin after Sara tried to attack Hanna. Unlike the twin story, Sara actually DIDN’T succeed in killing her twin. Sara was sent away and that was where she became friends with Bethany. Some hints that Hanna has a twin: In 2x13, the Twin Story was told to Hanna. In 3x13, Ashley Marin saw the ghost twin (which I believe was a figment of Ashley’s imagination, and her subconscious of giving Sara away). In 4x13, Hanna saw the two twins in Red Coats (and no, they weren’t twins, but Hanna thought they were—and the Red Coats seemed to be a hint that I’ll get to later). Hanna has also seen a Red Coat behind her at least twice, and was also left in the lodge fire to die at the end of season 3. I will explain Sara’s relevance later. MONA’S STORY As we all know, Mona had been bullied by Alison and wanted to get back at her for the way she was treated. Mona became A and was the one tormenting Alison. THAT NIGHT Bethany didn’t know else to do, and she befriended Charles. Once she learned who Charles was, Bethany and Charles came up with a plan to escape. Bethany believed Charles would help her tell Alison the truth, but Charles had his own plans. As did Sara. Sara Harvey helped Charles and Bethany escape Radley, and their plans went into action. Bethany was wandering around outside the DiLaurentis house looking for Alison. This is why we see Mrs. D on the phone telling someone to come immediately, and tells Alison not to go out that night. Jessica was not afraid of her daughter’s death, but rather, her daughter knowing the truth about her affair with Marion’s husband. Alison goes out anyway because she wants to find out who A is, so she steals her mother’s sleeping pills and drugs the four Liars to see if any of them were A. Skipping over all the parts we already know of Ali visiting Jenna, meeting up with Ian, Toby, and Ezra, she sees Spencer, who’s drugged. She tells Spencer to go back to the barn, which Spencer does. Ali continues her search for A. Bethany was waiting in the background the entire time to get Ali alone. Before Bethany has the chance to talk to Ali, Charles attacks Bethany and hits her other the head with a shovel. Then he goes and makes his move on Alison, because he’s jealous that Mrs. D wanted her over him. He was jealous that no one wanted him, and all he wanted was to be loved and accepted for who he was. So just like he had everything taken for him, he was going to take Ali away from them. He attacks Ali, and that’s why Mrs. was saying, “What have you done?” to the killer. She didn’t turn in Charles, because no matter how much she didn’t understand, she DID love Charles. That’s why she got her job at Radley. She wanted to keep and eye on him and make sure he was okay. So she tells Charles to leave and never come back, that way she won’t turn him in. Instead of leaving, Charles simply goes back to Radley and waits. Sara joins him there. Meanwhile, Sara Harvey is looking for Hanna. Sara wants to finally kill Hanna like she tried to do all those years ago. She goes into the barn and tries to attack Hanna, but Spencer is awake. Spencer chases Sara down with the shovel and hits her over the head (which explains the flashbacks Spencer once had). She believes Sara is dead, and in her drugged state, goes back to bed. They wake up and Alison is gone. SEASON ONE AND TWO In seasons 1 and 2, Mona was A. After Ali has been running from A, Mona finally gets what she wants, until Aria comes back. She fears that Hanna will go running back to her old group, so she becomes their A. Instead of driving them apart, it brings them back together, and that angers Mona. So you might be wondering: How did Mona know all the girls’ secrets? I think when Maya moved in, Mona took the journal from the box of Ali’s stuff Maya left outside that contained all the girls’ secrets. One thing I know everyone is wondering is what “Maya Knew”. I think in the Pilot when Spencer saw the blonde in Maya’s room, I think that really was Alison and Ali went back to get her stuff, but it was already gone. Ali begged Maya to keep it a secret, and told Maya she was in danger. Maya promised not to tell anyone that Alison was alive, and then dies in the season 2 finale. In season 2, I believe that two other people joined the A-Team. Sara and Charles. The two of them knew that it was the perfect opportunity to seek revenge, because Sara still wants Hanna dead, and Charles wants to lure Ali back to Rosewood, who he figured out was alive. They join the A-Team, and at the end, Sara Harvey takes the game from Mona. She and Charles are now in charge. SEASON 3 The A-Team now consists of Charles, Sara, Mona, and Toby. Toby tells Spencer he joined the A-Team in order to protect her, so Spencer joins as well. At the lodge fire, I think the entire team was there. I think Charles was who set the fire, and Sara was one of the two Red Coats that they saw. Sara only wanted to kill Hanna, while Charles wanted to hurt all the girls, because he knew it would lure Alison out. Ali then pulls Hanna out of the fire, and Mona, Spencer, and Toby are kicked off the A-Team. Sara’s Red Coat burned in the fire, but when she realizes she and Charles have conflicting interests at heart, she decides to become the Black Widow, still looking to seek her revenge on Hanna. Charles is now Big A. SEASON 4, 5, AND WHERE WE ARE NOW I think that Charles now finally has Ali right where he wants her, which is jail. Because the girls are getting so close to the truth and enjoys the sick, twisted game, he continues to toy with them all to torture Ali. He knows that Alison truly cares about the girls and would do anything to help them. Now that Ali is in jail and CAN’T do anything, Charles feels powerful. But even beyond all that, I believe Charles is hurt. He’s been hurt by the ones he loves and that’s why he has his vault. It contains all the things close to him. Because he feels like he’s in the wrong body, he hides behind his mask because his family made him feel ashamed for wanting to be female. The reason why the vault seems similar to a shrine is because the little boy is one is parents loved, not the female he feels that he is. THE FUTURE OF PLL As we know, there will be a time jump between 6A and 6B. I think in 6B and in season 7, the girls will have to face Sara Harvey, who is the Black Widow and is “endgame”. Now the girls will go to all the lengths that they can to protect Hanna from her evil twin. SIDE NOTES Even with this, I do not have any idea who Charles may actually be. Toby is one of the first that comes to mind because he happened to be on the A-Team around the time Charles took over. I also think it COULD be possible that Jason is actually Charles, and the other boy in the video that didn’t kiss Alison is Andrew, but I’m not entirely sure about that. I also think the N.A.T. Club found out something that they shouldn’t have, like who Charles was. I think that’s why they’ve all started to die, and I find it strange that Jason hasn’t died yet. I hope this theory gives you all some ideas, even if you don’t agree with it all. I know I change my mind about every other day.